fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Going Forward/Script
Chapter 21: Going Forward Opening (Corrin and siblings are resting near some ruins. Anthony approaches Corrin) * Anthony: Um, Corrin... Could I talk to you for a minute? * Corrin: Hello, Anthony. Of course. What's wrong? * Anthony: After what happened at the bridge, it seems everyone is very wary of me. (If Corrin is male) * Anthony: I'm worried that when we reach the back entrance they might not follow me. (If Corrin is female) * Anthony: I'm worried that, when we reach the back entrance, they might not follow me. * Anthony: So, I'd like to go in through the entrance alone and open the front gate instead. That way everyone can get in easier, and it won't feel suspicious. * Corrin: But the castle must be filled with troops. You'd be in incredible danger going alone. * Anthony: I know it's risky, but I think it's the only way that everyone will trust me. And if we got attacked while sneaking in, I'm worried I'd be blamed for it. * Corrin: Don't worry, Anthony. I know what we can do to make sure you get through safely. * Anthony: What's that? * Corrin: You and I will go together to the back entrance and then unlock the front gate. * Anthony: What? You'd come with me, even though your friends don't trust me? * Corrin: Of course. But I need to go prepare first—once I'm ready, we can head out. (Scene transitions to inside the ruins) * Corrin: Hmm... We're definitely not taking the most direct route... * Anthony: We have to—this is the only way to get to the back entrance without being seen. After these ruins is a forest, and then we'll be there! * Corrin: Ah, I see. All right. * Anthony: ... Corrin, thank you for coming with me. It really means a lot that you feel like you can trust me. * Corrin: Unlike my siblings, I'm quicker to trust people. I like to think the best of everyone. * Anthony: It's certainly helpful. It makes you an excellent leader. You'd make a fine ruler. It really makes this all the more tragic. All those people happy to follow you, and you'll die here—alone. * Corrin: Anthony? (Anthony attacks Corrin, but misses) * Corrin: Ah! * Anthony: Heehee... Hahahaha! Thank you for believing me! It'll be so much easier to kill you without all those friends! (More enemies troops teleport in) * Corrin: So, Xander was right after all... * Anthony: Of course he was! I've been ordered to kill every member of your group! Starting with you. After all, you know what they say about cutting off the head... Your friends won't know what to do without you around to lead them! * Corrin: I think you underestimate them, Anthony. And you underestimate me, too. * Anthony: Ha! What are you talking about? Like lambs to slaughter, they'll follow me into a trap when I tell them you're missing. * Corrin: Unless I left behind a message for them before we set out. * Anthony: ...A message?! * Corrin: I told them that if I didn't return, it would mean you'd led me into a trap. * Anthony: But that means...you never trusted me at all! * Corrin: I wanted to, Anthony. I really did. That's why I'm sad that things have turned out this way. Don't think that means I won't fight you with everything I have, though! The least I can do is thin your numbers so that my friends have an easier time. (Corrin is attacked and kills two enemy units) * Corrin: *pant...pant...* * Anthony: Now!! Everyone, attack at once! Kill him/her! (An enemy is suddenly taken down. Takumi appears) * Corrin: That's—! * Takumi: Corrin, you should know by now that we won't leave you to fight alone! * Corrin: Takumi! You followed us?! (Another enemy unit falls. Leo appears) * Leo: Yeesh... We told you we thought Anthony wasn't trustworthy. Though I suppose now is no time for "I told you so"! (Gunter, Xander, and Ryoma appear) * Gunter: You're safe, milord/milady! Thank goodness. Please don't leave us behind! * Corrin: You're all here! (Gunter and Xander both attack Anthony) * Anthony: Blast it! ...Ughhh... What...? Wh-what's...happening?! King Anankos...please... Why...why are you... I...can still...defeat... No...no...please...please...please don't... Not... GAAHHHHHHH! (The screen fades to white. Anthony is transformed into one of the Faceless) * Anthony: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Pre-Battle * Azura: Be careful, Corrin. Whatever magic transformed Anthony is all over these ruins. It's extremely dangerous. I wouldn't be surprised if it started changing the other enemies, too. Battle Engaging Anthony Pre-Battle Defeated After Battle * Corrin: I'm sorry, everyone. I was too trusting and early got you all hurt, or worse. * Ryoma: There is no need to apologize. * Corrin: What do you mean? * Ryoma: Anthony tricked you the only way he could be sure would work. That's all. Don't you agree, Prince Xander? * Xander: Hmmm. Corrin, I told you before. Your tendency to trust people is your greatest weakness. But if you stop doing that, you wouldn't be you. And then...I wouldn't be able to follow your lead anymore. * Ryoma: So basically, you need to keep on believing in people. Anything bad that comes from it...you can count on us to handle. * Corrin: Xander, Ryoma... I can't express how much your words mean... * Elise: Yeah! What he said! I'd do anything for you, Corrin! * Camilla: Don't worry. I will always trust you. And I will always love you. * Leo: *sigh* Heh. I suppose I'm in, too. * Gunter: You've gathered some strong, loyal allies, Lord/Lady Corrin. * Corrin: You're right, Gunter. Thank you, everyone. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script